Putting the Past Behind Us
by Bellatrix Lepus
Summary: Ron's worst fears come about and this time it's not spiders. Meanwhile a forthright, truth speaking Lily Potter trys to explain times have changed, Albus Severus is in Slytherin and James is showing his nasty streak. Behold my twisted mind.
1. Chapter 1

Rate and review please !! I intend to update soon providing I can do it :P It' set during Rose, Al and Scorpius 4th year. (Yes Al is in Slytherin and I am making James quite nasty but I need a bad guy what can I say ?:P)

I own none of these lovelies

________________________________________________________________________

It was Rose Weasley's fourth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and in two days it would be the day she had been looking forward to since she started school. The annual Yule ball. She had seen pictures of her mother at her ball with a handsome young wizard apparently it was the legendary Quidditch player Viktor Krum. Rose was never entirely sure if she believed her, then there was her father's picture. Oh how she had laughed when she seen his dress robes of course that was nothing compared to the boredom he had worn. Uncle Harry's photo had looked the same except he had better dress robes and auntie Ginny looked lovely just not as nice as her mum. The dress she had gotten for the ball looked like her mothers apart from the fact it was blue. It did set her auburn hair and blue eyes of brilliantly though. The only problem was finding someone to go with.

Rose sighed. She wanted to ask James because he was the most popular boy in school and the fact he was a year older made it better, only to go as friends though but it wasn't possible. Nearly everyone had paired up with someone else at this rate everyone she was never going to have anyone to go with. 'Hey Rose.' Came the cheerful voice of Lily Potter. 'Oh hi Lily.' Rose said glumly. Lily plonked down on the side of Rose's bed. 'What's up Rosie? You look like you've swallowed one of Uncle George's sulky sweets.' She popped a piece of gum. 'Not, nothing really it's…it's just I don't have anyone to go to the Yule Ball tomorrow with?' Lily gave a sly look. 'I've got a plan.' 'Oh no.' Rose new what Lily's plans were like.

'Boy scout!' said Lily. 'Oh no Lily please I really don't want to.' Lily got on her feet and started pulling Rose up. 'Aw come on it'll be fun.' Rose got up reluctantly she was slightly intimidated by Lily. She was only first year but she was a really beautiful girl her red hair and porcelain skin made her look like a younger picture of aunt Ginny. They scouted the entire grounds looking for the perfect boy without success. Then things got worse James heard what they were doing and decided to taunt her with it. 'Hey Potter leave her alone just because you never got a date for your Yule Ball.' Came the jeering voice of Scorpius Malfoy. 'What's that Malfoy?' James drew his wand but Scorpius had also done so. 'Just try it Potty!' Professor Longbottom had just bustled round the corner.

'Alright that's quite enough with the wands so what's going on here?' James quickly changed his look from challenging to innocent. 'I'm sorry professor it really wasn't my fault though, it was that Malfoy. He's saying things about Rose because she hasn't got a date for the ball tomorrow.' He finished putting his arm around Rose who shrugged it of. 'Is this true Scorpius?' Scorpius gaped. 'No of course not! Ask Rose if you don't believe me, or Lily.' Neville looked at them Rose spoke first. 'He's telling the truth professor.' Lily nodded causing James to draw them both daggers. 'Tsk...tsk, what would your parents say James?' James shrugged. 'Usual time, usual place for detention?' said James with a sigh. 'Yes Mr Potter.' Neville continued on his journey. 'See you little whelps around.' Snarled James banging into Scorpius as hard as he could on the way past.

Lily knew this was her moment to shine. 'So who are you going with Scorpius? To the ball I mean.' He blushed slightly. 'Um…I…um I don't know yet. I mean it's not that big a deal.' He brushed off. 'Oh wow that's great so you'll collect Rose at the bottom of the stairs? She can't wait.' Lily smirked then skipped off leaving two pink faced fourth years behind. Rose was going to kill her. 'Well yeah I suppose so.' said Scorpius. Rose turned to him looking surprised. 'Really? You want to go with me?' Scorpius shrugged. 'Well I'm not going with anyone and your not going with any one so we probably should' Rose glared at him. 'Oh great your going with me because you have to go! Thanks a lot Malfoy! You really know how to charm a girl!' she stomped off leaving a bewildered Scorpius alone.

That after noon Scorpius returned to the common room to find his friend Al sitting on the most comfortable seat in the common room. 'You asked a girl out to the Yule Ball didn't you?' Scorpius collapsed on a green sofa. 'Yes how'd you know?' Al grinned. 'I came in looking like that about half an hour ago now.' Scorpius returned the smile. 'Actually maybe you could help. Could you talk to your sister for me?' Al looked confused. 'Please say you don't want to go with my sister do you?' Malfoy looked horrified. 'What?! No! I mean she's nice and all but just not the girl I'm looking for.' 'Ok then. Don't get wrong I would be ok with it I just don't fancy asking my sister out with my best mate.' Scorpius laughed. 'Yeah that could be awkward.' 'What is it you want me to ask Lil then?'

It was the night of the Yule Ball and Scorpius Malfoy sat alone in the Slytherin dorm rooms. His friend Al suddenly burst through the door. 'Scorpius…get ready…Yule… Ball…Rose… waiting…for…you.' Al panted trying to get a breath and talk at the same time. 'What!?' I've got 15 minutes to get ready Albus!' 'I know…got to go… Roxanne…wants a dance…with me.' Scorpius had already jumped up and started running around for his things. 'Ok alright just make sure Rose waits for me.' Al gave him a thumbs up sign. 'Got it!' Then charged back out the dorm. Rose had let her hair hang down for the party her hair was really long waste length and had long waves in it. Slightly pulled back by a silver butterfly clasp, she sighed as she looked into her window reflection. Scorpius finished adding his final touches of wiz gel to his blonde hair he looked at a small wooden clock in the corner of the room. 'Five minutes!' he muttered to himself.

He grabbed his dark green dress robe jacket and ran down the stair. He had nearly got to the bottom stair when he noticed everyone starring up at where he was. Slowly he turned round to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen glide gracefully down the stairs. That was Rose! Quiet and the most well mannered girl in the school Rose! He heard the closest group of students whisper something about her being related to Victoire Weasley and maybe she was part Veela. He felt a gush of smugness that he would be the one to enter with Rose on his arm. She finally reached him. 'You came then.' 'Well obviously like you said it would be a waste of a night if we didn't.' Scorpius gulped. 'Well yeah about that…um' She raised an eyebrow. 'Yes Scorpius?' 'Nothing just that you look really…goo-beautiful.' Both of them blushed.

'Shall we?' she asked. Malfoy offered his arm then muttered under his breath so only Rose could hear. 'By the way a couple of people think your part Veela, you being related to Victoire and all.' Rose went pink. 'I'll take it as a compliment then.' Scorpius sneered down his nose at everyone he knew how good he looked entering the Great Hall with Rose. The sneer was something he had seen his father do often. Whispers spread through the Hall and a stunned grey headed Hagrid watched as both Weasley and Malfoy walked in hand in hand in amazement. The talking stopped and the music started and everyone followed their headmaster into the first formal dance. 'You're a really good dancer.' Rose said smiling as Scorpius spun her around. 'Thanks.' He said returning the grin. 'My mother taught me, mine too.' laughed Rose. 'Dad isn't much of a dancer himself you should see his Yule Ball picture.'

Scorpius suddenly stopped as it finally hit him. 'What about our parents?' he asked worriedly. Rose's brow furrowed. 'What about them?' 'They weren't exactly friends at school, I don't think they'd really approve I really like you though.' Rose shrugged. 'I like you to so who is gonna tell them?' Scorpius smiled. 'In that case should finish the dance.' They took up their positions again. 'Look.' Laughed Rose nodding at Al and Roxanne. 'He is such a terrible dancer. Poor Roxanne.' Scorpius grinned. 'It's more Al I'm worried about.' James watched them darkly from the doorway. He had nothing against Rose in fact he really liked her though he had to double take it was her she had never looked so beautiful. When he was taunting her earlier he really didn't try to seem mean. The problem was Malfoy, he had heard all about his family his grandfather was dead but his death eater grandmother and father still lived. He knew they had been forgiven but it still wasn't fair! James would never know the great man he got his name from or his sweet and kind grandmother.

Actually he was lucky to have a father and a mother so was Rose but he doubted she knew if she did she certainly wouldn't dance with him. 'Oi you.' He said to a small girl carrying a large camera. 'Could I borrow your camera for some photos and I'll give you five galleons.' The girl quickly agreed. 'Thanks.' He said taking her camera from her to get some pictures of Scorpius and Ron. 'I'll give you your money when I get the photos ok?' The girl smiled and nodded before disappearing. He would give a copy to his aunt and uncle that would save Rose from getting hurt. Then he would send a copy to the Malfoy's that would get him in trouble alright. He slithered off up to his room to await his result. **Later on in the night – **Both Scorpius and Rose left the Great Hall laughing. 'Oh Merlin that was so funny did you see his face?!' exclaimed Rose. Scorpius all about doubled over in laughing at her impression of a confused Neville trying to copy Al's dancing.

'What kind of dance was Al doing anyway?' Rose gave him a funny look. 'Muggle?' Malfoy asked. 'Yes.' She smiled calming down. 'I sometimes forget you're not used to that kind of stuff.' Rose said gazing into his eyes. They were directly underneath the Great Hall doors. Scorpius broke the moment by looking up. 'Mistletoe?' Rose looked up. 'I don't see any-' Scorpius cut her off by leaning in and kissing her, he drew back. 'Sorry it just felt-' this time she cut him off kissing him with more passion and they continue to do so until high pitched Scottish professor broke them apart. 'Ooooh teenage love I remember when I was that age. Hormones rising and all that. Ah ha right pair of little love bird's I found here professor Longbottom I'm telling you.' At first the couple just blushed but at the sound of Neville's name decided to make a dash for it.

'What's that Mary?' Neville had just turned the corner in time for the pair leaving. 'Oh nothing important. C'mon let's see you and me go in here and try that ridiculous dance of Potter's again.' Laughed Mary. 'Yeah alright then.' He replied with a grin.


	2. It's Rose's Life

I hope you like it, again please review and if you have any suggestions that can improve my fic writing it would be greatly appreciated. I have no idea why the writing keeps displaying it's self like this. :S

________________________________________________________________________

Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor were at the final stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

'I'm so glad you came with me.' Scorpius said.

Rose smiled at him. 'Yeah I'm glad I came to definitely better than spending the night cooped up in here.' She nodded towards the door.

'Yeah it was a little better than spending the evening alone I suppose.' Rose glared at him, and he held his hands up. 'Just joking.'

It changed into a smile and they finally got to the portrait outside Gryffindor common room. The fat lady eyeing them suspiciously.

'Well I had a really lovely time so tomorrow I'll thank Lily for asking me.' Rose grinned remembering how their date had come about.

'Yeah I should probably do that too now you mention it I had a great time as well.' They froze for a moment and Scorpius remembered this happening already tonight. Cautiously they both began to lean in when a voice spoke.

'Oi! None of that carry on kids. Keep it for behind the broom shed.' It was the fat lady who had been waiting for that precise moment to speak.

Both of them blushed and drew back so they were at a normal position again.

'Well good night then.' Scorpius leaned over and hastily kissed Rose on the cheek before scrambling back down the stairs.

Rose leant against the portrait of the fat lady watching the blonde haired boy disappear out of sight. Smiling she let out a sigh. 'Good night.'

Obviously she had forgotten what she was leaning against, the fat lady scrunched down a bit to her ear. 'Do you mind love?'

Rose spun around letting out a scream of surprise which was lucky for James who had decided to have a "talk" with Scorpius. Fortunately it had masked his roar. Scorpius had just thrown a knock back jinx at him and it scooted him across the floor.

'I'm warning you Potter! I'm not some little first year you can push around!' Scorpius was clearly upset by what James had said.

'Yeah and I'm warning you Malfoy! If you ever try to jinx me again I'll tell the whole school about you and your death eater family.' This only riled Scorpius more and this time he didn't bother to use his wand he simply charged at James full force. Keeping him on the floor both boys pulled lumps out of each other.

'Don't dare talk about my family Potty!' James then flung an exceptionally hard punch before being levitated into the air.

Professor Longbottom sighed. 'James what did I not just finish telling you this morning?'

James was red in the face with anger. 'Put me down! Anyway it's alright for the likes of him to come here but I get punished just because I don't like him.'

Neville looked confused. 'Mr. Potter it is nothing to do with me who you like and dislike it is however when you act on it. What do you mean the likes of him anyway?' Neville released him gently to the floor.

'I am still here you know.' Scorpius spoke from the floor. Neville gave a hand to help him up.

'I wouldn't touch that if I was you sir.' James smirked.

Scorpius scuffled forwards to be pulled back by Neville again. 'What are you talking about James?'

James looked at him in disbelief. 'Come on professor you know exactly what his father was, you fought them during the war for Merlin's sake!'

Neville reddened in anger. 'What exactly might that be, James?!'

'DEATH EATERS!' James screamed at the top of his voice. A couple of the last party stragglers who were passing stopped to view the spectacle. Scorpius again took a run at James this time succeeding to break free from Neville's grip. The professor raised his wand separating both boys and levitating them into the air. He then turned to the stragglers.

'Morgan! Smith! Dylans! Matthews! Get to your dorms NOW!' He turned back to the two levitating boys. 'You two have a choice you can either walk to my office like sensible well behaved gentlemen or you can be forced to go!'

James was shocked he'd never seen his professor this angry before. 'Fine I'll walk!'

Neville then looked at Scorpius. 'Mr Malfoy?'

Scorpius glared. 'I'm perfectly capable of walking.'

Neville nodded. 'Glad to hear it gentlemen.' With another swish of his wand both boys dropped back on the finally arrived at the professors office upon entering James instantly recognised a picture of his mother, father, uncle Ron, uncle George, uncle Fred and aunt Hermione. Along with some other kids standing including the professor. There was also a Gryffindor scarf and a stack of books.

'Take a seat.' With another swish of his wand two chairs appeared in front of his desk. The two boys done so. 'Now what's all this about boys?'

James spoke first. 'I already told you in the hall professor. I don't think his lot should be going to the same school as people who are normal. Never mind dating them.'

Scorpius restrained himself and merely glared. 'I am normal! I'm not the one who continuously pokes around in other peoples business.'

Neville sighed. 'I will be writing to both your parents tonight and if there is another incident like this I'll have to summon both of your parents to the school. Scorpius I will have a word with your head of house tonight. Is this understood?'

Both boys nodded solemnly.

'Excellent! Mr Malfoy you may return to your dorm.'

Both boys made to leave when Neville spoke again. 'Just Mr Malfoy.'

James sat back down as Scorpius exited the room Neville stood up and approached the photo James had been eyeing when he came in. He picked it up and handed it to James.

'Your aunt, uncle's, mother, father, and me.' He pointed to each of them. 'Do you know what names were given to all of us excluding your aunt Hermione, back in the day?'

James shrugged. 'I don't know sir.'

'It was a nasty name we were called blood traitors simply because we accepted the likes of muggle born's, squibs and so on. Do you know what your aunt Hermione is?'

James nodded. 'Yes she is a muggle born sir.'

'That is correct James and she was called an even worse name that I won't even bother repeating. Of course not everyone chose to call us by these names; it was just your odd pure blood very rare for it to happen. However times have changed and as well as those words to call someone what you just called Mr Malfoy's family is just as bad.' Neville sat on the edge of the desk in front of James.

The boy's brow furrowed. 'It's true though and that's what they are.'

Neville nodded. 'Well no, it's what they were and it is true that I am what was sometimes referred to as a blood traitor that doesn't mean it's a nice word to call me. Besides that Mr Malfoy's family played a very controversial part during the war. The only death eater I know to have done any harm in the Malfoy family is dead.'

James looked up from the moving photo to Neville. 'His grandfather right? What about his father and grandmother?'

Neville really didn't want to be the one explaining this to him still it looked as though he had no choice. 'Well Mrs Malfoy I do not know a lot about, as for his father well we weren't friends at school, no but he joined Voldemort at a very young age. With evil all around him he could do nothing but evil.'

James let out a snort. 'You managed it.'

Neville gave up. 'There is nothing more I can do to convince you them maybe your father can over the holidays. Until then you will come here every Saturday for detention.'

James glared at him murderously at least there was only a short while left before he could get home. Plus those photos would arrive. The next morning Scorpius was greeted by a pale faced Rose upon entering the great hall.

'Scorpius! What happened? I heard a couple of girl's saying you got into a fight with James last night.'

Scorpius grinned cheekily secretly pleased Rose was so concerned about him but worried Rose would find out why he had been arguing with James.

'It was nothing, he was just um jealous he couldn't go with you to the ball.'

Rose drew back from him. 'Scorpius, don't lie to me. We both know James would have liked to have gone with me as much as I would like to go with the giant squid.'

At that point James turned the corner with his usual crony, a tall, thin, scruffy haired young boy. More often than not he was at James side Rose had never learned his name only that he was referred to as "Fangs".

'You!' Rose exclaimed as she saw James. 'What did you do now?!'

James smirked. 'Rose, good morning to you too.'

'Maybe we should just go, Rose.' Scorpius aimed a feeble attempt to escape from James.

'Yes that's right scurry of Malfoy; you have to keep on your best behaviour.'

'What is your problem James? Is it that you just can't stand to see any one happy?'

'Rose you're my cousin I don't want someone like him going out with you.'

Rose looked furious. 'Who asked you, your opinion? You don't run my life!'

Rose had attracted the attention of some of the nearer students including her cousin Teddy.

'Is everything ok Rose?' he asked eyeing James who decided to answer for her.

'No Teddy it's not. Our dear little cousin here has decided to get involved with a Malfoy.'

Teddy turned to the blonde haired boy next to Rose. 'What's wrong with that?' He shrugged.

Scorpius pulled at Rose's hand. 'Let's just leave.'

'No! Not for him!' Rose hissed.

'C'mon Teddy you remember those old war stories. You can't tell me you're not worried.' Genuinely he didn't look worried and the only thing James had succeeded in doing was infuriating Rose more.

'How dare you! Who are you decide who I see and don't!?'

James friend Fangs, who had been exceedingly quiet until then, let out a snigger.

'Oh what feeling brave now? Speaking of freaks James let's look at what you hang around with.'

'That's enough Rose.' Teddy spoke defensively; he knew that Fangs had a condition not unlike his fathers. Rose who realised this looked at Teddy apologetically.

'I'm sorry Teddy.'

'Don't I get an apology?' Fangs asked. Rose merely shot him a glare.

'Professor Longbottom is watching us Rose, let's just go.' Scorpius tried to budge his determinedly stubborn girlfriend again. This time she considered it and made to leave when James spoke.

'Going out with that, she must be mental wait til my uncle Ron finds out he'll be so embarrassed.'

Rose froze on the spot then spun round and punched James full force knocking him to the floor and bursting his nose. His eyes lightly watered in pain he looked up to Fangs and growled.

'Well do something!'

'But she's a girl.' Said Fangs who had blood splattered over his robes causing him to look ill.

'All five of you, my office, now!' Neville who had gone unnoticed appeared behind them resembling a red tomato. All six marched off to the office that had only recently been visited by three of them.

Neville got behind his desk before he began to speak. 'I don't even need to ask what this is all about. Do I James?'

'No sir.' Rose smirked at James answering the professor.

'Yet it's no excuse to go around punching people Miss Weasley.' Rose hung her head in shame.

'It wasn't really Rose's fault sir, James provoked her.' Scorpius spoke defensively.

'Who asked you Malfoy?!'

'Shut up James!'

'Both of you calm down please.' Teddy made an attempt to keep the peace but to no avail instead James, Rose, Scorpius and Teddy all ended up arguing. Eventually Neville had enough.  
'Quiet!' he roared at the top of voice silencing everyone in the room. 'Perry, are you feeling ok?' Neville asked looking at the pale swaying boy before him. Everyone turned to look at Fangs.

'N-no.' he ended up flat on his back.

'Its blood sir he doesn't do to good around it.' James spoke.

'Oh yes, yes that's right he's the uh… yes very well.' He scooped Fangs up.

'I'll take Mr Perry to the hospital wing. You will wait here until I get back and if I hear one single raised voice you will all have lines. Is that understood?'

'Yes sir.' Came the chorus of voices.

'Very well, Teddy you're in charge.' Neville left leaving the four children alone. Silence remained only a few seconds until broke by James.

'Just you two wait til your families find out your together.'

Teddy sighed wearily. 'Oh don't start again.'

Rose placed her hands on her hips. 'Who may I ask is going to tell them?' she scowled at James. Who turned round to ignore her and smirk in silence.

'Answer her question Potter.' The colour had drained from Scorpius face at the mention of his family.

'Or else, what?'

Teddy sat down on a chair knowing another argument was ready to break out and he had no chance of stopping it.

'I'll curse you so you can never talk again then you'll have trouble being a little rat wont you?'

James stood up and sneered at both of them. 'Well, you know what they say a picture is worth a thousand words.'

Teddy looked at him enquiringly. 'What have you done James?'

Both Scorpius and Rose were chalk white as James continued to sneer; Neville returned and shut the door behind him.

'Right then.' Just as he done Rose ran past him in a flood of tears and Scorpius chased after her.

'What happened?' he asked.

Teddy looked at James lost for words.

'Oh no, what did you say James?'

________________________________________________________________________

Yes when I wrote about the punch I was thinking about when Hermione lamped Draco :P


End file.
